


Black Clover: Next generation

by Adsol



Series: The next generations misadventures [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anti-Hero, Backrubs, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Badass, Best Friends, Black Clover Spoilers, Bromance, Children of Characters, Comedy, Dorks in Love, Elemental Magic, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Missions, Neck Kissing, Next Generation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rivalry, Sharing a Bed, Swordfighting, Team as Family, Time Skips, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: 20 years have passed since Asta and his friends defeated the Eye of the Midnight Sun with many of them settling down and forming families of their own or going on to do other things with their lives as of for Asta himself he went on to become the Wizard King and brought peace and unity to the Clover Kingdom for both the nobles and the commoners. In these twenty years things have been a healthy brand of quiet since they aren't so quiet it's boring but not so loud that it's tense however when old threats return and new ones arrive it's up to Asta's old friends to get back into action along with the new generation lead by his own son Astarte.





	1. Page 1- Prologue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italic's for Magic use and other abilities _**

**Astarte's pov**

**In the royal capital** **in the central plaza **

I stood and tapped my foot waiting on the others hoping they'd show up soon **it's nearly lunch time dang it I swear if Yamato says he's taking a dump as an excuse I'll do nothing at all because he scares the shit out of me** speaking of him Yamato came behind me saying "heya Ashtray" I muttered "that's not my name dang it ahah" he hugged me so hard I thought my neck would snap till Magma said "easy Yama you'll break shorties neck" I shouted "I'M NOT SHORT I'M FUN SIZED" he patted my back while I saw Fluke, Warren, Ruby, Zaid, Ravel and finally Yuga **he's looking as stoic as ever **Yuga came up to me as I said "Yuga" he said "Astarte" we stared eachother down while the others walked on **if anyone's kicking MY and I repeat MY rivals ass it's gonna be me **you see today we're getting our Grimoire's but I'm a little nervous since surprise I've got no Magic power at all yeah that kinda sucks **if Dad can become the Wizard King without Magic power then what's to say I can't be a Magic Knight I am unofficially royalty nope bad Astarte's your talking like Mom again** we all carried on as I said "this way everyone" Magma however stopped me saying "fat chance were following you" I got dragged by Yamato **it's not my fault every corner looks the same don't blame me for being bad at navigation.**

After we got into the tower for them I waited till the speech was done and our Grimoire's came floating down **moment of truth** Yuga got a one that made Warren remark "you always were a Daddy's boy" he smirked at least I think he is beneath that mask of his which in design terms was just like his Dad's mask **it makes him look like a peacock but oh well he's a cool guy** as of for Yuga's Grimoire he obtained a four leaf clover one just like Uncle Yuno has although his was noticeably blue in colour rather than gold** mines gonna be cooler I betcha **I however didn't get one at all so I stood dumbfounded as did the others I called out "um hello anytime now" Magma remarked "maybe it's got its owners sense of direction" despite what he said I knew he was trying to cheer me up and ease the blow of this **he's a good guy really I've always known that** I tried to stand back up however people began muttering "is he really the Wizard King's son" "he's not so tough" "so much for royalty" I tried to keep positive but I just collapsed to my knees **it's annoying since day one I knew I couldn't use even a single spell so I worked on training my body instead hoping that even if I had a small portion of power hidden away then I'd be able to make Mom and Dad proud but look at me I've fucked up **however Yamato backhanded me across the face shouting "IMBECILE" he grabbed my collar shouting "ASTARTE YOU'D BETTER STOP MOPING AROUND BECAUSE THE GUY I KNOW THE GUY I RESPECT DOESN'T GIVE UP EASILY NOT WHEN HE'S BARELY BEGAN" he dropped me and drew his katana saying "as for the rest of you don't mock him ever again" **Yamato I've never seen him this riled up before sure he's lost his temper countless times but this is something different **I then got up to leave as did the others well everyone baring Yamato till Warren said _**World Tree Magic: Magnolia Maneuver**_ he binded Yamato with a number of branches however he tried to struggle** someday's Warren scares me.**

**Quickly to Warren's pov **

After we left Astarte held his head up although it's clear he got embarrassed back there **poor guy I've seen how hard he works this must have crippled the confidence that he has **however I detected some figures behind a corner so I said "hey Yamato go get what the" I suddenly fell to the ground as did most of us till an assailant said **_Gravity Binding Magic: Stellar oppression_** the man before us had a large number of scars over his face as I said "your Reguchi Andreas the Grimoire thief" he remarked "atta boy so you know what I'm gonna do next" he picked up my Grimoire then Yamato's, Yuga's and eventually everyone else's I shouted "YOU BASTARD" **damn it this gravities got me beat already damn it man** I tried to move my hand but Reguchi just slammed his foot down shouting "BRATS LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST STAY DOWN" he however remarked "say your all pretty popular the Wizard King's son, the Golden Dawn and Coral Peacock Captain's kid, the Black Bull and Blue Rose Captain's kid and so many more" he however began cackling saying "I could sell you kiddos off and get a better price" **bastard I'll kill him **he put his hand on Ravel as I said "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER" he kicked me again which nearly broke my mask until Astarte stood back up with a sinister glare**** **what the hells this emptiness I'm sensing it feels like I'm being sucked into it with no hope of escape.**

* * *

**No one's pov**

As Astare stood back up he snarled like a beast muttering "not done I'm not done" he then surrounded in a dark energy as Reguchi said "but you shouldn't have Magic your a failure" he then summoned a Grimoire that was pitch black in colour with a five leaf clover barely being seen in sight Astare muttered "don't you know the most basic laws of chess even a pawn can take out the king" the Grimoire opened up so fast it made small wind currents that ruffled his messy silver hair and his once friendly and accepting green eyes showed nothing but contempt in them all Yuga could think was **I knew there was a mistake back there Astare because since we were kids and just like our Dad's you've always had a thing for making the impossible possible some called you a madman others a delusional maniac but me I call you my one true rival** at that moment Astare held his hand to his Grimoire saying _**Demon-Purifier**_**_ Sword_** in his hand came a great sword that had a cresent moon like item on the end while having a dark energy around it Reguchi shouted "YOUR JUST A FAILURE YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE A DEFECT" Astare then charged shouting "IF THAT'S TRUE THEN I'LL BE THE BEST DAM DEFECT THEIR IS" she cut Reguchi sending him flying back while also breaking apart the gravity trap only to fall to his knees.

**Now back to Astare's pov **

After I took down Reguchi I asked the others "are you guys hurt at all" Warren stood up saying "I'll be fine" Yuga however remarked "just my pride" I chuckled till I looked at my Grimoire **this things just like Dad's but why does it feel so sinister **I however ignored that shouting "AW HELL YEAH" I held it in the air saying "it's pretty banged up but it'll treasure it forever" my eyes looked like they had stars in them till Mom and Dad arrived I showed them it till Dad asked "Astare did you do that" he pointed to the wall that I damaged so I said "um no" however I saw Reguchi trying to escape **not on my watch** he however bumped into the one being I fear more than Yamato **uh oh** Captain Yami then restrained him by grabbing his head saying "you've got a lot of nerve punk hurting my kid" Reguchi was shivering in fear while Captain William Captain Yuno Captain Rill and Captain Leopold arrived **this is truly his unlucky day **Yami told him "what was that about selling those kids" he cracked his knuckles saying "hey Goldi guts you want the first shot" Captain William however remarked "this one's on you Yami" all of them entered a beat down do we slipped away quietly **wait he knew we were being trapped son of a he could have helped us **while we left I smiled alongside the others as we began our journey as Magic Knights.


	2. Page 2- Entrance exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For reference this current story arc is the New beginnings arc and from now on I'll be listing them when they start.
> 
> Also as of for why Astarte doesn't have a surname is because Noelle left the house of Silva when she became Asta's wife however she does keep in touch with Nozel in the story (yay). 
> 
> On another note Yami is best Dad and no one can change my mind #PapaYamiforthewin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the current Magic Knights squads and their rankings I'll list them along with the Captain:  
1) Cerulean Slpyh- Yuno Pappitson  
2) Golden Dawn- William Vangeance  
3) Black Bull- Yami Sukehiro  
4) Silver Eagle- Nozel Silva  
5) Crimson Lion kings- Leopold Vermillion  
6) Azure Deer- Rill Boismortier  
7) Blue rose knights- Charlotte Roselei  
8) Coral peacock- Dorothy Vangeance  
9) Green praying mantis- Jack the ripper  
10) Purple Orca- Kaiser Granvorka

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italic's for Magic use and other abilities _**

**Astarte's pov**

**Six months later**

After we received our Grimoire's all of us have been working our butt's off harder than ever before to get accepted into a Magic Knight squad which is why we're heading to the exam site right now **with luck we can do this without Yamato blowing it too hell also Warren's a little cheat for guaranteeing his place in the Golden Dawn absolute Daddy's boy that he is **once I got registered a swarm of Anti-bird's came by and investigated everyone Magma remarked "say they're kinda cute" Ruby and Ravel were busy playing with them till I got pecked and nipped in every direction by them "ahahahah get off me ahahah Yamato save me anyone ha" eventually they left until I bumped into someone **good God he looks scary wait oh never mind it's just Gordon he's harmless **Gordon mumbled "oh hello Astarte how you today" I replied with "hi Uncle Gordon yeah I'm fine" he walked off mumbling "good luck to all of you in the exam" I smiled and waved **he's not so scary he's actually a really good guy **however we all got into position as the Captain's gathered.

After they gathered and Captain Yami appeared saying "alright chumps I'll make this quick this year I'm deciding who's getting let in and not Goldy guts so ah let's begin already" **he truly is Yamato's Dad** Captain William then said **_World Tree Magic: Magic Tree Descent_** a few brooms arrived I got on mine and tried to fly but I couldn't even get off the ground** come on damn it just work go go Anti magic wing's or some crap ah come on man **I tried to get off the ground till Zaid said "here have a rainbow stink bug to cheer yourself up" I got sprayed and disoriented by the stench **ah come Zaid we're bro's remember bro's over hoes man **Yuga however flew about effortlessly while Warren sat and had a drink on his Yamato though had to crouch due to his size **damn it man why can't I just fly **the test then ended although I knew I failed I could however see Uncle Solid and Auntie Nebura sniggering in the corner **hm never liked them anyway Uncle Nozel always was the better of the three at least he treated me like a person growing up** after the test ended we all got involved in another test Captain Yami said "alright hit the target's with close range attacks" **finally my cup of tea** I held my Grimoire open saying **_Demon-Purifier Sword_** after drawing my sword I cut through the target's easily while others stood back **remember don't leave any gaps in your attacks just like Dad said **I was able to finish mine off till Yamato said **_Dark Magic: Dark Clocked Lightless Slash_** his targets broke apart instantly while Magma said **_Blaze Magic: Bater Up_** he made a baseball bat made of fire that destroyed it quickly Ruby being the show off she is said **_Picture Creation Magic: Twin God's Fang_** she painted a large muscular man that used two gigantic swords saying "let's make a master piece ok" she playfully giggled **she's always been the optimist of my friend group** Zaid however was napping **what the hell man how can he sleep after the rainbow stink bug trick he pulled on me **with that the test ended.

**Hour's later**

After we did several more test we got faced with a final one which was a combat test Yamato and Magma shouted "AW HELL YEAH" I smiled while the first round was Ruby Vs Richard **he doesn't look like much **Ruby then said "this'll be fun haha" Fluke remarked "aw I wanna fight" he did his usual creepy smile while Richard said _**Diamond Magic: Imperial Regalia **_he manifested a massive crystal till Ruby said **_Picture Magic: Spring of restriction_** while she did in all fairness take him out of the fight she sadly got twelve other competitors as well and all she had to say was "oops heheh" she rubbed the back of her neck till Captain Rill shouted "WELL DONE RUBY" she replied with "THANK YOU DADDY"** she always has been Daddy's little princess **next was Zaid Vs Saka Bronzazza **oh no it's Mr Haha 2.0** upon Saka firing a Magical attack Zaid said **_Ash Trap Magic: Total Redirect _**the bronze attack went back at Saka taking him out of the fight till Zaid said "here have a rainbow stink bug to ease your pain" **we're smashing through these guys like there's no tomorrow really there was no need for us to take the exam aside me I wanted to take so I'd feel like I earned my place among the Magic Knights** Zaid then went up saying "you buffoon you went into this fight not being aware of your foe ha your as weak as you are scrawny get lost punk" he then remarked "as of for you awesome masked jerk you should be a little nicer to people" Zaid's mask resembled a leather gimp mask which covered the entirety of his lower face and neck it also had a zip on the back to remove it if need be along with a space to show his fang like teeth which also came with a zip if he needed to hide them finished by some bolt life objects on the sides **I'll admit his mask is awesome if a little scary**.

* * *

**Now to Yuga's pov **

After Zaid finished his match I stepped forward to face Fluke **ho boy this'll be a trip and a half **he said "don't hold back Yuga I wanna fight you at your best" I smirked saying "likewise Fluke" he said _**Lightning Creation Magic: Thunder God's Armoury**_ his hands and feet became surrounded in boots and gloves made of lighting as I said "bring it" he shot forward and punched me about so much so I barely kept up for a minute or two so I said **_Wind Creation Magic: Silent Wind Howl _**in an instant I made a powerful gust of wind saying "now" **_Wind Creation Magic: Swift White Hawk_** he managed to get knocked out of the ring leading to my victory **perhaps I over did it a little bit nah Fluke might have a sociopathic love for battle but he's a not made a paper he's a tough guy** I outright told him "you did good Fluke" he smiled saying "let's fight for real some day Yuga haha" **that's the Joyful Brawler for ya** next was Ravel Vs Warren who told her "don't worry about me ok Ravel" she said "as if I'd go easy on a man" she called out **_Earth Creation Magic: Rampaging Mother Earth_** upon creating her golem she tried to smash Warren saying "come on Warry don't be scared" he replied with **_World Tree Creation Magic: Arbour Impalement_** the trees impaled her Golem while he replied with "now" **_World Tree Magic: Oak Breaker Formation _**the trees began breaking apart the golem making her fall off it **why Warren's even here I don't know he's guaranteed a place in the Golden Dawn come to think of it I could have done that for my Dad but alas if Astarte isn't gonna do that then I don't see why I should.**

**Final match**

**Back to Astarte's pov **

After Yamato and Magma had their fight I was faced with my opponent that being a guy named Albert Sinclair I said "let's just go this quick" he said "of course" **_Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Lightless Slash _**__he sent it at me before I could even open my Grimoire so I had to go prone quickly **how is he able to use that Yamato and Captain Yami are the only two people with that move unless **he attacked again saying **_Wind Creation Magic: Swift White Hawk _**__I ducked saying "so your a copier huh well fortunately"_** Demon-Purifier Sword **_****I cut though his attempted shield saying "my Magic is every Magic's worst nightmare" I put the sword over my left shoulder while he went down after just one hit **man I should have just let him go down** the Captain's were discussing the events of the exam while I stood there looking up **if I can get into at least one Squad then I'll consider it a win I came here to become a Magic Knight after all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Astarte  
Age- 16  
Birthday- 21st April  
Gender- Male  
Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
Weight- 58kg or 129lbs  
Hair colour- Silver  
Eye colour- Green  
Affinity- Anti magic  
Fun facts- He trains for six hours a day, just like his Dad he has a very muscular build, according to several people his face resembles Noelle's a lot, he finds Yami to be the scariest man alive (hence why he doesn't go against his wishes), similar to his Mother he likes annoying but cute things, his favourite food is Pot potatoes, out of Noelle's siblings the only one he likes is Nozel (he totally didn't spoil him as a kid) and he's scared of bugs.


	3. Page 3- Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for this arc of the story this is the New beginnings arc I'll list them when they start from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the Cerulean Sylph members I'll list them below and their ranks:  
1) Yuno Pappitson (Grand Magic Knight)
> 
> 2) Seton Alveraze (1st Class Senior Magic Knight)
> 
> 3) Lorenzo Vermillion (1st Class Intermediate Magic Knight)
> 
> 4) Geoffrey Agrippa (2nd Class Junior Magic Knight)
> 
> 5) Klaus Lunettes (3rd Class Intermediate Magic Knight)
> 
> 6) Nash (3rd Class Intermediate Magic Knight)
> 
> 7) Neige (3rd Class Senior Magic Knight)
> 
> 8) Sylph (she claims she's a Yuno Knight rank)
> 
> There we have it now on with the story.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italic's for Magic use and other abilities _**

**Astarte's pov**

As the Captain's talked I looked on at them while Warren said cheekily "I wonder what Squad will accept me" **he always has been the sarcastic one of the group then there's Magma the loud mouth **eventually the Captain's came to a decision as Captain Yami said "alright listen up if one of the Captain's stands up it means you've been chosen if not oh dear" first up was a number of other candidates who got no offers whatsoever till after a bit Warren got called forward his Dad immediately stood up as Warren said "I accept the Golden Dawn's offer" he then went to the front next was Magma who got an offer from the Black Bulls and the Green praying mantis he said "I'm with the Black Bulls baby" he lit off some flames from his hand to punctuate his point** he always has been a show off**.

After Magma got accepted into the Black Bulls Ravel was next who immediately said "I pick the Blue rose knights" she walked ahead so next was Yamato who said "Pop's you already know my answer" his Mom however merely smirked knowing that he'd pick the Black Bulls** so Father and Son duo huh** Fluke went up saying "Bulls" **at this stage the Black Bulls are gonna need a new hideout just for us new kid's **Ziad then said "I choose the Black Bulls" some more guys went about till Ruby came up** I bet she's gonna pick the Azure Deer **however she said "I choose the Black Bulls" **whhhaaattt** Captain Rill then shouted "WHAAAAAATTTTTTT" he looked ready to pass out while Captain Yami laughed at the situation next was Yuga who got offers from all the Captain's **admittedly I'm not surprised that he's got this many offers** he then said "I choose the Cerulean Sylph" he stepped forward saying to me "go for broke Astarte" **I don't have any idea who will pick me I fucked up the exam but at the same time Mom told them to not choose me because of who I'm related to I didn't want to win this through favouritism I wanted to try and do it through hard work *sigh* with luck it'll go well** a few more guys then got picked by other squads although I was sitting there trying to shake endlessly.

After a solid hour I was all that's left to pick so I stepped forward** no this no** I looked up seeing no one picked me at all **I knew it I failed damn I messed up big time** the spectator said "that is it now it's over" some people muttered "is he really the Wizard King's son" "is he truly a Royal" "man what a let down" **those bastards I'll oh who am I kidding they're right I'm not like Dad I get it I don't have his willpower or ambition hell what was I even here for I only came to join because I felt like doing it I had no other reason to hell I can't even pin this on a misguided sense of responsibility like nearly half the other guys here **I though clenched my fist shouting "I KNOW ALRIGHT" I snarled while they looked at me as I shouted "I GET IT I FAILED MASSIVELY I'M NOT LIKE MY DAD OK I KNOW IT'S LAUGHABLE HOW MUCH I FAILED BUT I'LL JUST TRY AGAIN NEXT YEAR AND THE YEAR AFTER THAT UNTIL I GET ACCEPTED INTO A SQUAD" I looked up at the Captain's **Uncle Nozel is just gonna scold me for my lack of discipline** however Captain Yami just burst into a fit of laughter at my display while Yuga and Yuno smirked with incredible confidence.

* * *

As they smirked and Yami laughed he leapt down saying "kid your just like your Old man hahahahahahahahha" he patted my head telling me "I remember when he showed the same determination you did back there oh boy I was wrong about you kid" he held his hand out saying "welcome to the Black Bulls kid the worst of the worst" I took a hold of it as he led me on telling me "kid your gonna do great" he put another cigarette while handing Yamato one as well till Captain Yuno left saying "Yuga can I trust you to get to our base your Uncle called and it seems I'm needed" we all then left till Ruby approached me saying "hey um Astarte" I turned to her saying "huh yeah what is it Ruby" she blushed telling me "you were pretty cool back there with that speech" she gulped and blushed more **huh what's wrong with her **I placed my hand on her forehead asking "you aren't hot are you I think you've got a fever" her cheeks burned up even more as she muttered "aaaa Astarte as" she kept getting brighter so much so steam came from her face till she passed out **uh oh **Yuga casually remarked "well done Astarte you killed Ruby" I flailed my arms around trying to stop it till Captain Rill told me "forgive me Asta" he held his Grimoire ready saying **_Picture Magic: Spring of Restriction _**I got trapped while crying out.

**An hour later**

**Yuno's pov **

I entered Asta's office as he said "Yuno hey" I smirked saying "oh it's you Asta" he smirked as well and sat me down asking "how did the exam go" I told him about some of it till I said "Yami accepted Astarte into the Black Bulls by the way" he smiled at that telling me "I'm ashamed at how little time I've had for him over the years which is why what I'm about to ask is really hard" I looked at him** with luck it won't be too long after all in three months time it's mine and Charmy's wedding anniversary wonder what I should get her **he told me "a few scouts noted some mysterious Magical power on the very edges of the Forsaken Realm and well it's kinda concerning" I asked "how so" he told me "because we've never seen it before based on reports it's not the Devil's, the Elves or anything else we encountered in the past" **not even the Devil's huh that's actually concerning I've got to agree **he told me "Yuno your the only Captain I can count on to solve this mystery so please will you do it" I smirked telling him "alright send me the location and Asta" I stood up saying "Astarte definitely takes after you" I left his office **I wouldn't say this out loud but if this is enough to give Asta a little bit of a scare then I think we've got every right to fear whatever it is __**Sylph appeared saying "I finally get alone time with my Yuno finally" I simply ignored her making her pull at my cheeks** I also wouldn't say this out loud but it hurts when she does this **I simply walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Yuga Pappitson  
Age- 15  
Birthday- 12th June  
Gender- Male  
Height- 5'5 or 165cm  
Weight- 66kg or 147lbs  
Hair colour- Black  
Eye colour- Amber  
Affinity- Wind  
Fun facts- He is referred to as "Mini Yuno" since he's so much like his Father, he uses his Magic to dry his clothes, he can't swim, despite denying it he has Charmy's appetite, due to his calm and collected demeanor combined with his good looks he's popular among girls, he can play the guitar pretty well, his favourite food is anything that's edible (more so because he's not picky rather than because he's glutenous), his favourite animal is a dog and he admits he's scared of spiders.


	4. Page 4- Black Bulls

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italic's for Magic use and other abilities _**

**Astarte's pov**

**At the Black Bulls HQ**

After a quick ride through Finral's portals we arrived at the HQ as I said "it's still as big as ever" **Mom and Dad used to take me here as a kid but damn this is still impressive to look at **I walked in only to see Uncle Magna and Uncle Luck brawling it out Magna shouted "YA LITTLE RUGRAT GET BACK HERE" Luck raced about saying "nah Magay" he chuckled till Fluke said "I wanna join in" they both started to tease him and make a mess of the hideout **something's never change** I watched on till someone I know all to well shouted "ASTARTE" Mom ran up and hugged me saying "how's my big man been doing" I saw Magma and Zaid laughing so I secretly flipped them off I then said "I'm doing fine Mom" she nodded **I'm so happy I got her hair it's so much better than Dad's** unlike in her youth Mom was now wearing her hair in a ponytail and had a butterfly hair clip keeping it up **if i remember correctly Dad bought her that as a birthday present a few years ago** at that moment though Captain Yami got us all together.

As soon as he got us together he said "now I know what your gonna say but since we've got a crapton of new members this year's I'd say let's just skip the baptism this year" Uncle Magna sighed in disappointment till I said "I'll do it" they all looked at me as I said "Mom told me as a kid how important it is to you so I'll go through with it even if you only get one done" Magma and Luck got excited while Auntie Vanessa faceplamed **this is an important thing to them so I won't deny them it **I walked outside with them as Uncle Finral said "try not to kill him ok Magna" Fluke told him "then I can't fight him" **oh geez thanks Fluke you totally weren't thinking 'oh please don't kill my friend it'll make me cry' ****but no your more interested in a fight **once I got to a safe distance we both opened our Grimoire's so I said **_Demon-Purifier Sword_** Magna then said **_Fire Magic: Exploding Fireball _**he threw it at me saying "wonder if you'll be like your Old man kiddo" the ball came at me faster than I could see **no I can't smack it away in time with my sword nor can I cut it out of the sky damn it it's getting closer what do I do come on Astarte think think think **at that moment everyone joint in my body tensed up and the ground broke apart till I shot forward at inhuman speeds I snarled saying "not done not yet I'm not done" I got by Magna then I smacked slammed my sword into his chest sending him flying back into a tree clearing.

Once he got sent flying back I panted and sweat dripped down my face all the while my grip was never firmer on my sword Magna shot up and came to me saying "you damned kiddo" he smirked that put his hand on my shoulder saying "no one's ever smacked me away like that you kid have earned your place here" he gave me a thumbs up till the others approached me Mom asked him "is um someone going to stop that fire" they looked at eachother saying "nah" my jaw and hers just dropped **what the hell is with these guys **Charmy then came out with the Black Bulls robe saying "here ya go Astarte" I put the robe's on which fit around my body with ease **is this how Mom felt all those years ago **Mom then said while facing the fire damaged trees **_Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon's Roar _**she put the flames out while asking "hey Finral where's Zora and Zaid gone" he shrugged his shoulders saying "I didn't see them go" **those two going missing oh crud **at that moment they leapt out the bushes yelling _**Rainbow stink bug attack**_ we all got swarmed by them while those two laughed endlessly saying "you fell for it ahahhahhahaahh" **God it stinks it stinks it stinks **however Captain Yami came along saying "not so fast" he unleashed a blast of Magical power that sent the bugs away however Zaid was about to get into trouble since someone really scary appeared **oh no **you see Mereoleona appeared and grabbed him with her paw spell saying "I leave you alone for a day and this is how it goes" Zaid flailed his arms around in fear **this is payback for the stink bugs earlier today.**

* * *

**Meanwhile with Warren **

**Warren's pov **

After getting inducted into the Golden Dawn I sat down in my new quarters as Dad told me "I hope this is good enough Warren" I told him "it's perfect Dad thank you" he left me be while I took my mask off and let my lilac purple hair fall **my face is disgusting I don't blame Dad for inheriting the curse from him quite the opposite actually I blame the person who cursed his Mother's family for this but every time I look at myself I hate how I look **at that moment someone said "and here I thought that thing was glued to your face" I looked in the mirror to see Ravel was at the window I said "I think you've got the wrong base Ravel" I smirked till she said "eh the girls were starting to pour the drinks and my Mom's hell when she's drunk" I opened the window to let her in **ok Warren keep your cool it's just a girl who's snuck into your room a really really pretty girl who you love oh crud MOM HELP ME **she sat on the chair saying "nice place Warren" I sat down as well and left my Grimoire on the desk saying "normally a man's ment to sneak into a woman's room not the other way around" I smirked and looked at her **oh God her skin shines so beautiful in the moonlight **she said to me "name one time I've done things the normal way" I laughed a little saying "true you've always been a stubborn one" she said to me "and you've always been a sarcastic one" she smiled at me warmly.

As she smiled I thought **the thing is since I was a kid I've always had a really big soft spot for Ravel or at least that's what it used to be but two years back I realised I love her she's a strong and determines woman who marches to the beat of her own drum and she's the kind of girl who I'd want to be with the kind who would protect me while letting me protect her now and again** she told me "hey Warren I never got the chance to say this to you as a kid since Yamato and Magma would always make a ruckus but you've got pretty hair" I blushed faintly while I told her "your um hair's nice as well Ravel" she you see for her hair she had long messy black hair that was tied in a messy ponytail while her outfit consisted of a black tube top that exposed her cleavage, some black shorts linked to some that went to her ankles although it exposed her thick thighs **in our youth several boys all worshiped her for her beauty and confidence then I remember she'd just make them do her dirty work such as chores and what not heck for a short time Zaid did the same but he's smart enough to notice that she was toying with him **I held my mask asking "hey Ravel strange question but do you think I look hideous without my mask" she took a hold of it saying "nah" **huh** she told me "to be honest I hope that someday you'll be able to walk around without this thing but I'm not gonna push it" she smiled warmly while we talked the night away about completely pointless things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Yamato Sukehiro  
Age- 15  
Birthday- 29th May  
Gender- Male  
Height- 6'2 or 187cm  
Weight- 87kg or 193lbs  
Hair colour- Ink black  
Eye colour- Blue  
Affinity- Darkness  
Fun facts- He trains for 4 hour's a day to keep up his body in good shape, he can't draw for the life of himself, he gets on well with Warren, Astarte and Zaid really well, like his Dad he smokes, his favourite thing to do is pushing past his limits, he admires his Mother for her power and grace, he thinks Ravel's name is funny for some reason, he finds Ruby's painting obsession to be wired, his favourite food is steak, his favourite animal is a Bull and he can't play any musical instrument


	5. Page 5- The first mission

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italic's for Magic use and other abilities _**

**Astarte's pov**

**Four weeks later**

After my initiation into the Black Bulls I slowly but surely started to settle into the hideout and the squad as a whole however today I had a different thing to focus on "997 998 999" I did one last crunch saying 1,000" I leapt from the tree then shouted "OK ONTO THE LAUNDRY" I ran to the laundry pile and started doing that till I stopped **hold on I did this all the time at home how is this any different from that damn it I joined to be a Magic Knight not a God damn laundry boy **I got up till Ruby came out saying "so you made this racket huh" I looked to see she was wearing some pink frilly pants and a bra for her sleeping attire I said "sorry if I woke ya up" she giggled till she sat down and said "mind you I'm still waiting on my first mission Zaid and Fluke have been on there's already" **damn it I lost to Prankster and the Battle Nut God damn it man **she then got my Grimoire asking "what does the fith leaf mean man yours is strange" she inspected it till she dropped it saying "that thing was sucking my Magic away" she then got back till I said "sorry Ruby" I then picked it up and went inside with her. When we got inside Captain Yami then said "your in luck kiddo you, paint girl and sonny boy are going on a mission" I stood there as he said "some rouge Diamond Kingdom Mages are trying to break through the border at Kiten so you three alongside Noelle, Luck and Zora are gonna go stop em also Noelle your in charge" he turned away shouting "FINRAl" a portal opened up making us all fall in.

**Quickly to Yami's pov**

After those six left Finral asked "um sir do you think they can handle it" **don't do it don't do it don't ah hell with it **I burst out laughing saying "ahahahahah those Diamond punks are gonna die" I looked at Finral saying "Yamato will kick their asses as of for Ruby and Astarte eh they can be his audience" his jaw dropped alongside everyone else's **my son can do this then I can brag about it to Char and Goldy Guts **I lit a cigarette then sat down **I didn't tell the others but technically Jack is meant to do this but he wanted to take Nozel out for a date so being the kind best bud I am I said I'd do it and if need be Sisgoleon is in the area so she can save em if it become too much **I smirked muttering "today's a good day" Grey then brought me a drink.

**Now back to Astarte's pov **

When we arrived in Kiten I said "alright if I we're a rouge Diamond Kingdom mage where would I be hiding" Ruby then said **_Picture Magic: Draconic Mount _**she made a large Dragon like creature with ash gray scales appear so we climbed onto it then flew up **her Magic has always been amazing **she hung close to me as I said "hey Ruby" she looked at me as I said "if those jackass's become to much for you then shout on me ok and I'll come running to you" suddenly she put her hand down her puffy cream coloured sweater **what's she doing **she then said "I'll use this" she held out a whistle making me say "hey you kept that old thing" I smiled making her blush while I told her "the promise still stands Ruby" **I gave her that whistle when she was a kid and she got bullied a lot at the time I told her to use it if she was in danger then I'd come rescue her truth be told I thought she'd thrown that thing away but she kept it I'll admit I'm kinda touched by that **however Zora said "it amazes me what you women can hide in your breasts" in a fit of embarrassment Mom made a blast of water send him flying **normally she does that to Dad in fact I've made a game out of how far she can send him flying with those attacks **we saw the attackers so I said **_Demon-purifier Sword_** I held my sword ready then said "how should we do this Mom" she said "Zora, Luck you two go evacuate the civilians, Yamato you and Ruby can tackle them from the rear as of for Astarte with me" she said "I've always wanted to do this" I smiled till she said "Zora you know what to do if Luck does it" Luck said "I'm fine Noelle but it's nice you worried" we leapt from the Dragon as Mom said _**Water Creation Magic: Valkyrie Dress**_ she landed alongside me on the rooftops.

* * *

After we landed we ran alongside each other till a number of Mages cornered us **damn **I quickly blocked their attempts to fire on me with my sword till Mom practically danced across the battlefield and took them down without breaking a sweat **did we even need to come along **however one tried to get her so I managed to intercept them with my sword saying "Mom are you ok" she noded saying "thanks for that" I ran on with her asking "how are we supposed to stop them" she smiled then said "let's do this Yami style" I said "oh so we're just gonna smash them to bits" she nodded then we ran on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Warren Vangeance  
Age- 16 (currently)  
Birthday- 12th April  
Gender- Male  
Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
Weight- 71kg or 158lbs  
Hair colour- Lilac purple  
Eye colour- Purple  
Affinity- World Tree  
Fun facts- He uses his trees to pretty up gardens, he is a heavy sleeper, there are implications he might be anemic, he gets on with Astarte, Yamato and Ravel really well, he is surprisingly skilled at cooking, his favourite animal is small birds, his favourite food is macrons and he can't whistle.


End file.
